


Unrequited

by MyLittleCornerOfSherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock/pseuds/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock admits his feelings to himself, but will never let John know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling a bit down and this is what came of it.

I’ve known how much I’ve cared about him for months now.  I never let him suspect a thing.  I value our friendship too much to jeopardize it by telling him.  Besides, I’m not supposed to feel these things towards him.  

****

My heart’s not supposed to jump when I see him.  The sound of his voice shouldn’t cause butterflies.  His smile shouldn’t light up the room.  The twinkle in his eyes shouldn’t cause me to smile as he turns, his back to me.  It’s not supposed to feel good, those rare moments of physical contact.  I shouldn’t be thinking in lines of awful poetry, but these are all things that happen because of him.

****

And now, I’m about to ruin our friendship to save his life.  He will never know about these feelings because I’ll never tell him.

****

_I’ve watched you from afar.  I watched you grieve, your heart breaking over losing me.  “It’s for the best,” I told myself as my own heart shattered.  Whenever I could, I’d find a way to watch you.  Did you notice me?  The weary violin player, the skateboard punk, the professor.  I had so many disguises, and always right under your nose.  I must not have mattered as much to you as I thought I did._

_**** _

_You healed.  You moved on.  You met a pretty woman.  I had Mycroft run a check on her and I approve. She is a good match for you.  I watched you fall in love.  And my heart shattered more._

_**  
**I was there the day you pledged yourselves to each other.  The park was pretty in it’s autumn leaves.  Her eyes lit up and you were beaming.  It was the day I finally completed my task.  It was my wedding present to you.  A safe and long life with the woman you love._


End file.
